Formando una familia
by aurocullenswan
Summary: Jin tiene 18 meses y se escapa de su madre, mientras espera en la heladería a que Jun lo encuentre, se topa con Kazuya Mishima. Kazuya no sospecha que ese pequeño es su hijo...hasta que Jin abre la boca y suelta una pequeña información. Rated M si acaso
1. Chapter 1

Un niño de no más de 2 años de edad se encontraba correteando por un inmenso prado mientras era vigilado por su madre, una mujer joven de nacionalidad japonesa, media melena de color negro azabache y unos rasgados ojos oscuros.

_JIN KAZAMA!

El niño dejó de correr y se acercó a su madre, que le miraba enfadada.

_¿Sí, mamá?

_¿Qué te he dicho de correr?

_Que no lo haga, que me puedo caer...

_¿Entonces que haces corriendo?

_Poosss...no sé_puso cara angelical y ojitos brillantes

_ Eres hiperactivo hijo mio_suspiró la mujer_está bien, deja que te ponga el abrigo y nos vamos a la ciudad ¿de acuerdo?

_Síiiiiiiiiii, ciudá, ciudá_exclamó alegre el pequeño

_Es ciudad Jin

_Lo que sea

Metrópolis de Tokio.

_¿Jun Kazama?_preguntó un hombre joven

_¿Lee Chaolan? ¿eres tú?

_Jin Kazama ya ` tamos´ todos presentados_interrumpió un alegre Jin. Lee se rio de la gracia del niño.

_Tienes un hijo muy simpático Jun

_Un pequeño bufón hiperactivo querrás decir

_NO SOY UN BUZÓN, SOY UN NIÑO_ Se indignó el pequeño

_Bufón Jin, te dije bufón no buzón_lo corrigió Jun. Chaolan se divertía de lo lindo, de repente se puso serio.

_Jun ¿podríamos hablar? hay una pequeña cafetería que tiene una cosa de esas de juegos para niños, podíamos dejar ahí a Jin y tomar un café.

_Claro, Lee.

_Yo también quiero café

_Jin ¿es que no te cansas de interrumpir a los mayores?_preguntó cariñosamente Jun a su hijo, este emitió un pequeño gorjeo y negó con la cabeza.

_Vamos campeón_Lee tomó al niño y lo colocó en sus hombros para disfrute del pequeño.

_¿Qué tiempo tiene el pequeño terremoto?

_dieciocho meses

_Muy espabilado para tan corta edad.

En la famosa cafetería, dejaron al niño en la piscina de bolas después de darle un batido de chocolate y Lee y Jun fueron a sentarse en una mesa cercana de la casa de juegos en la que estaba cierto pillo de cabello curioso.

_Jun, espero no molestarte pero quería saber si tu hijo es...mi sobrino, se parece mucho a ... esto... a él cuando era pequeño

_Lee confio en que sabrás guardar el secreto, si, es tu sobrino.

A Lee Chaolan se le iluminó la cara.

_Por supuesto, no voy a decir nada, es cosa tuya. ¿Sabe Jin quien es su padre?

_No, me parece demasiado pequeño para que pueda comprender por qué su padre no está con nosotros, asi que le dije que no tiene.

_Eso a la larga te va a traer complicaciones.

_Lo sé pero será dentro de algunos años

_No muchos

_Cierto

_SOY EL REY DEL MUNDO!_gritó Jin desde lo alto del tobogán, antes de deslizarse por el y aterrizar en la piscina de bolas.

Lee y Jun se quedaron mirando las monerías del niño, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos, hasta que el teléfono móvil del primero sonó.

_Lee al habla. Si, muy bien...ajá...de acuerdo voy para allá_colgó y llamó a la camarera, le dio un billete y se despidió de Jun

_Espero verte de nuevo Jun. Tienes un hijo muy guapo, aunque no podía ser de otra manera siendo yo su tio.

_Lo mismo digo Lee, y deberías pensar en ir madurando

_Para nada. Despídeme del campeón.

_Desde luego. Hasta la próxima.

Lee Chaolan salió con prisa de la cafetería, Jun se acabó el café y fue a por su hijo que se hallaba ocupado con una pelota más grande que él.

_Mira mamá, que pelota más grande

_Ya lo veo Jin, es más grande que tú, ahora sal de ahí que tenemos que irnos, todavía tengo que comprar muchas cosas.

_Sí mamá.

Lee aceleró el paso hasta llegar a su automóvil, donde ya estaba otro hombre, apoyado en la puerta del copiloto.

_Kazuya...

_Lee...

_Que quieres, es raro que me llames para nada

_Que hacías tú hablando con Jun Kazama

_¿Qué es esto? ¿un interrogatorio? y a ti que te importa.

_Lee no acabes con mi paciencia...

_¿Qué pasa? ¿ahora te preocupa Jun? pues déjame decirte que...

_CÁLLATE LEE! TE ORDENO QUE LA DEJES EN PAZ!

_¿Disculpa? se da la casualidad de que es una buena amiga mía y no voy a dejar de verla sólo por tus estúpidos celos.

_Escúchame bien, Jun es...

_ Jun es qué...¿es tuya? ¿es eso lo que ibas a decir? eres lo más ruin que he conocido, no dejas que nadie se le acerque, que me he enterado de la paliza que le diste al policia ese solo por que la besó en la mano, pero tampoco tu te le acercas ¿qué diablos pretendes, Kazuya?

_ ... Ella es mía Lee, más te vale recordarlo

_Pues da la cara ante ella y mira haber si te acepta después de que la hayas dejado sin dejar rastro y todo por la guerra que tienes en contra de nuestro padre. Olvídate de Heihachi y trata de arreglar las cosas con "tu" Jun Kazama. Ahora si no te importa aléjate de mi auto.

_Mamá quiero un helado.

_No Jin, primero tienes que comer y luego te compro el helado ¿de acuerdo?

_ Ummm... de acuerdo.

_Jin no te sueltes de mi mano, Jin, ven aquí...¿A dónde vas? JIN!

El pequeño se soltó de la mano de Jun y cruzó la carretera corriendo, ocasionando que un coche casi lo atropellase. Jun corría detrás del pequeño, pero con tanta gente no podía alcanzar a Jin y este se aprovechaba de su pequeña estatura para meterse entre las piernas de la gente.

_JIIIIIIIINNNNN KAZAMAAAAA!_Gritó ya desesperada.

_Hola señor heladero

_Hola Jin ¿dónde está tu madre?

_Me solté de la mano para decirle que me guarde un helado para después de comer...creo que se va a enfadar...me voy a quedar sin helado...

_¿Cómo se te ocurrió soltarte de tu madre? es una ciudad muy grande y de mucha población ¿tienes idea de lo preocupada que debe de estar?

_Yo...lo siento

_Bueno ya nada podemos hacer, tendrás que esperar aquí, seguro que se le acaba ocurriendo que has venido hasta aquí.

_Gracias

_Nada Jin, no es nada.

Jin se entretenía saludando a la gente que pasaba cerca de donde se hayaba él y casi siempre le devolvían el saludo y una sonrisa de que siempre hay excepciones y algunos no le devolvían el gesto pese a ser un niño muy adorable.

_Buenos días señor, su pelo se parece al mío

El heladero se pusó pálido al reconocer a la persona a la cual Jin le dijo esas palabras, ciertamente no era conocido por su amabilidad.

_Disculpe señor Mishima, le encanta hablar mucho, no lo dijo con ganas de ofender

_¿Le está molestando mi estimado hermano?_se oyó una voz cerca del puesto de se giró, se le hacía conocida.

_LEE!

_¿Jin? ¿qué haces aquí sólo? ¿y tú madre?

_Pos estooo...

El heladero le explicó la situación al del pelo de plata mientras Jin miraba con curiosidad al otro le devolvió una mirada feroz.

_Ah ya se de que le conozco_exclamó Jin_usted es el de las fotos que guarda mi mamá en el cajón de la mesita, bueno y otras en el cubo de la basura...

Kazuya se asombró de lo dicho por el niño y esperó haber si decía algo más.

_Usted es malo, hace que mi mamá se ponga triste...

_Lee..._susurró Kazuya

_¿Sí?_respondió un despreocupado Lee Chaolan que no se había enterado de nada

_Este niño...es hijo de Jun Kazama, ¿verdad?

_Ehh...esto...no sé..._balbuceó

_Lee_gruñó el heredero Mishima

_JIN KAZAMA! TE HAS GANADO EL MAYOR CASTIGO DE TU VIDA,¿CÓMO SE TE HA OCURRIDO SOLTARTE DE MI MANO Y SALIR CORRIENDO? CASI TE ATROPELLA UN AUTO ¿SABES LO ASUSTADA QUE ESTOY?_Jun Kazama se acercaba corriendo, con la mirada fija en su hijo que se iba encogiendo sobre si mismo ante los gritos de su madre, por eso no vio a Lee, ni a Kazuya.

_Lo siento, mami...

_Jun..._llamó Lee, esta lo miró

_Hola Lee, ¿has cuidado de mi bebé? te lo agradezco mucho.

_En realidad no.

_Fue el heladero mami

_Oh, gracias señor Takashi, se lo agradezco, gracias por cuidar de mi hijo si le hubiera pasado algo me muero.

_Vamos Jun tranquilízate, te va a dar algo_aconsejó Takashi_ no fue nada, es lo menos que podía hacer, no iba a dejar que anduviera por ahí solo, no soy un desalmado.

_Jun, creo que mejor os llevo a casa_ofreció Lee

_Sí, Lee gracias, no tengo el ánimo para las compras.

_Ejem ejem_carraspeó Kazuya, molesto por ser totalmente lo vio, lo reconoció y se quedó pálida.

_Kazuya..._cogió a su hijo en brazos y lo apartó de él.

_Yo te llevaré Jun, ha sido mucho tiempo sin vernos

_Ya...ya me lleva Lee, no hace falta que te molestes_no quería a ese hombre cerca de su hijo ni un segundo más.

_No es molestia y además mi estimado hermano debería estar en una reunión hace más de media hora.

_¿Qué? Mierda los cabrones de el doctor Boskonovich y compañía, Heihachi me mata...bueno ya llego tarde asi que no pasa nada por tardar más, vamos Jun.

_No Lee, ya cogeré el transporte, debes ir a tu reunión

_¿Segura Jun?_preguntó, preocupado

_Sí, estoy segura.

_Lárgate Lee, ya me encargo yo de que ella y su hijo lleguen a casa_gruñó Kazuya, mientras miraba a Jun y al pequeño que se había dormido.

_No gracias Kazuya, en serio_Jun se puso nerviosa.

_Vamos Jun, no muerdo y tengo el auto aquí mismo_señaló el auto negro, lujoso como no, que estaba aparcado una calle más allá.

Jun colocó a su dormido hijo en los asientos de atrás del coche y ella se sentó en el lado del copiloto. Kazuya la miró y arrancó el auto.

_ Jun...

_Déjame tranquila, no quiero oirte

_Déjame explicarme al menos, se que no actué correctamente pero las ansias de venganza me carcomían el alma, siento no haberte dicho nada y dejarte sin explicación alguna...

_Ya, pues déjame decirte que podías habérmelo dicho, se entender las cosas y comprendo que quieras vengarte, sé lo que te hizo tu padre y podía haberte ayudado, no a vengarte, claro está, no me gusta matar a la gente aunque se lo merezca, pero ...

_Jun, tienes razón, como siempre pero...

_Kazuya, por favor...

_Mami...¿vamos a casa?

Jun giró la cabeza para ver a Jin ya despierto y mirando a Kazuya con el ceño fruncido.

_Sí, cariño, vamos a casa.

Jin asintió y se acomodó en el asiento, volviendo a quedarse dormido en cuestión de segundos.

_¿Qué edad tiene el niño?_preguntó Kazuya

_ 18 meses

_ ¿Algo que me quieras decir?

_¿Perdón?

_ Sabes de lo que hablo Jun. La última vez que te vi, dijiste que ibas al médico, de eso hace ya 2 años y un mes para ser exactos.

_¿Qué insinuas?_Jun se puso al borde de los nervios, Kazuya la miró de reojo.

_No insinuo, afirmo que la última vez que te vi estabas embarazada de 2 meses, por eso la visita al médico y los malestares que tenías por las mañanas, por no hablar de tu incrementado apetito sexual..._sonrió maliciosamente mientras la mujer se sonrojaba

_ ... ¿y qué?_Kazuya metió un frenazo repentino y miró a Jun con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro.

_¿Cómo que y qué? Jin Kazama es mi hijo, Jun y no sabía nada...

_¿Y como te lo decía si estabas desaparecido?

_Bueno, hablas mucho con Lee, algo se te hubiera ocurrido._volvió a poner el auto en marcha.

Siguieron el resto del viaje en silencio, de vez en cuando Kazuya miraba a Jin por el espejo y a Jun de reojo. Esta se hayaba ocupada en mirar por la ventana e ignorar a Kazuya.

_Ya hemos llegado

_Gracias por traernos Kazuya_dijo Jun mientras recogía a su hijo del asiento de atrás, pero Kazuya le impidió sacar al niño del coche.

_¿Qué haces?_preguntó alarmada

_Recoge vuestras pertenencias.

_¿Qué?

_Que recojas vuestras cosas, volveis conmigo.

_¿Estás loco?

_¿Loco? no, Jun, lo que quiero es a mi familia conmigo y tu y mi hijo venís conmigo.

_NO!

Kazuya agarró a Jun y la obligó a meterse en el auto, cerró el coche con el mando de las llaves y él mismo fue a la casa de los Kazama a recoger las cosas de Jun y del pequeño.

A la media hora volvía cargado de paquetes y maletas y lo metió todo practicamente a la fuerza en el maletero. Sin decir nada se metió en el coche, volviendo a echar el cierre a las puertas nada más entró, desde luego, y arrancó.

_Kazuya por favor..._rogó Jun

_No supliques querida, digas lo que digas o hagas lo que hagas no voy a cambiar de opinión, es más hace mucho que tenía que haber hecho esto.

Jin seguía dormido asi que no se enteró de la discusión, ni de que ya no volvería a ver su casa ni el prado por el que tanto le gustaba correr.

Mansión de Kazuya Mishima

Los mayordomos que se hayaban esperando a su señor se dirigieron rápidamente a donde Kazuya había aparcado el auto.

_Bien Jun, bienvenida a tu hogar.

_ ...

Kazuya salió de su auto y dio la vuelta para ayudar a salir a la mujer, no hizo falta que la agarrara para evitar que escapara, para empezar era imposible por los guardias de seguridad y el hecho de que su mansión estaba protegida por altos muros que ni el mejor escalador podría saltar, evidentemente el portón de acceso a los dominios de Kazuya se había cerrado nada más entró con el automóvil. Jun iba a coger a su hijo pero Kazuya se le adelantó y fue él quien lo cargó en brazos.

Kazuya dio órdenes a sus mayordomos de que llevaran las cosas del maletero a sus habitaciones privadas, incluídas las pertenencias de Jin.

En el vestíbulo encontraron Lee Chaolan, que no se podía creer lo que estaban viendo sus ojos, echó una mirada fulminante a su hermano adoptivo y se dirigió a Jun.

_Jun, ¿estás bien? ¿qué ha pasado?

_ Yo...

_Es simple, me enteré de que Jin es mi hijo, y mi familia vive conmigo, ¿no es así, querida?

_Kazuya, eres un canalla, nunca pensé que fueras a secuestrarlos...

_No los he secuestrado_bufó

_Claro, sólo retienes a Jun contra su voluntad

_Sólo está confundida, acabará aceptándolo, de todas formas aquí nuestro hijo se criará como corresponde, no le faltará de nada, incluso podríamos darle un hermanito, ¿no crees, Jun?

_ ...

_Eres despreciable, hermano. A Jinpachi no le va a gustar nada lo que estás haciendo.

_¿Jinpachi está vivo?_preguntó Jun, sorprendida

_Desde luego, la familia Mishima no se muere tan fácilmente_exclamó Kazuya

_Nuestro adorado padre encerró a su propio progenitor en el templo de Honmaru, fue de casualidad que nos dimos cuenta de ese hecho y por supuesto rescatamos al abuelo._añadió Lee

_Oh dios

Jin comenzó a removerse en los brazos de su padre y terminó abriendo sus pequeños ojillos que miraron confusos todo lo que tenía alrededor.

_¿Mami? ¿dónde `tamos´?

Jun arrebató de los brazos de Kazuya a su pequeño hijo, dejando a Mishima con el ceño fruncido.

_Estás en la mansión Mishima pequeño Jin_contestó Lee

_Oh ¿Y qué hacemos aquí?

_Tú y tu madre van a vivir aquí a partir de ahora_sentenció Kazuya, Jun le lanzó una negra mirada

_¿Por qué? ¿ha pasado algo con nuestra casa, mami?

_No, cariño, está en perfectas condiciones

_Pero ¿entonces por qué vamos a vivir aquí?

Kazuya echó más leña al fuego hasta montar una fogata del tamaño de la torre Eiffel

_¿ No quieres vivir con tu padre?

Jun abrió sus ojos hasta el límite y abrió y cerró la boca varias veces sin emitir sonido alguno, Lee miró furioso a su hermano y este observó maliciosamente la reacción de Jun

_¿Mi papá? mami me dijo que no tengo

_Ya, pues déjame decirte que todo el mundo tiene un padre y una madre, ya sean vivos o muertos, o desaparecidos

_¿Entonces yo también tengo un papá?

_Claro y vivito y coleando

_Mamá...¿es verdad? ¿me mentiste?_los ojos de Jin se llenaron de lágrimas y Kazuya aprovechó para quitar a su hijo de los brazos de la madre

_Lo siento Jin, pero teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias, lo mejor era que no lo supieras_susurró Jun

_ME MENTISTE, Y LOS NIÑOS DE LA GUARDERÍA SE METÍAN CONMIGO PERO YO LO AGUANTABA PORQUE ERA VERDAD, PERO EN REALIDAD ERA MENTIRA!

_Jin..._A Jun también se le empañaron los ojos

_YA NO TE QUIERO!

_Jin Kazama!_dijo Lee_Si tu madre te ocultó la existencia de tu padre sus razones tendría, no puedes echarle la culpa de todo y no puedes dejar de quererla.

_SI PUEDO_escondió la carita en el pecho de su padre mientras su madre se tapaba la cara y lloraba. Kazuya se acercó a Jun y le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

_Lo siento Jun pero tenía que saberlo y cuanto antes pases el mal trago mejor.

_JIN! ¿quién te vistió, quién te dio de comer, quien jugaba contigo? ¿quién te sacaba a la ciudad y te compraba helados?_Lee continuó su discusión

_ ... Mamá..._Jin descubrió su llorosa carita y miró al suelo, avergonzado de su comportamiento.

_Pues ahora te toca reflexionar de lo que has dicho y esperamos que mañana tu respuesta sea la correcta_terminó Lee

_Vaya parece que alguien ha madurado por fin_dijo con sarcasmo Kazuya.

_Pié Jun, te llevaré al salón para que descanses.

Jun se soltó de Kazuya y siguió a Lee por un buen tramo de escaleras, mientras el heredero Mishima contemplaba a su avergonzado hijo.

_Bien Jin, ahora que tal si me cuentas lo que te sucede en la guardería.

_No quiero hablar de ello.

_Vamos niño no te va a pasar nada porque me lo cuentes, es más no vas a volver a esa guardería ¿que te parece la idea mmm?

_¿Enserio no voy a volver?

_Enserio, y luego te llevo a ver al abuelo de tu padre, es decir tu bisabuelo. Será divertido está más arrugado que un acordeón viejo.

Jin soltó una risita divertido.

_Vamos Jun túmbate en el sofá

_No quiero Lee, me basta con estar sentada

_Vale como quieras. ¿Qué piensas hacer?

_La verdad es que no lo sé. Sé que no debí ocultarle la existencia de su hijo a Kazuya ni a Jin la existencia de su padre pero...

_En una cosa tiene razón Kazuya, y es que aquí a Jin no le faltaría de nada y a ti tampoco desde luego.

_En nuestra casa tampoco nos faltaba de nada_se defendió ella

_Ya bueno pero es distinto, además que no me parece un lugar muy seguro para criar al niño, el bosque es enorme, debe de haber un montón de fieras salvajes y demás bestias por ahí pululando.

_ ... ¿Qué me estás queriendo decir Lee Chaolan?

_Pues que te quedes aquí, además imagina que Heihachi se entera de la existencia de su nieto...lo usaría para atraer a Kazuya y a ti y mataros a los tres, no le resultaría dificil localizaros en Yakushima pero aqui tiene muy dificil la entrada y además es imposible que sospeche que estais aquí.


	2. Chapter 2

_ ... ¿Qué me estás queriendo decir Lee Chaolan?

_Pues que te quedes aquí, además imagina que Heihachi se entera de la existencia de su nieto...lo usaría para atraer a Kazuya y a ti y mataros a los tres, no le resultaría dificil localizaros en Yakushima pero aqui tiene muy dificil la entrada y además es imposible que sospeche que estais aquí.

Volvamos con el pequeño Jin y Kazuya ^^

_ Pues eso, todos los niños se meten conmigo por no tener papá_El pequeño hizo un puchero.

_Ya no te preocupes por esos pequeños monstruos, mañana te llevo a otra guardería mucho mejor, y harás amigos.

_¿Sabe quien es mi papá?

Kazuya lo miró nervioso, no estaba seguro si decírselo ahora o esperar a Jun.

_Claro que lo sé, pero te lo diré con tu mamá presente.

_Mmm bueno, podré esperar un poco. ¿Vamos a ver al viejo?

_¿Viejo?

_Sí, el que dijiste que estaba arrugado como un acordeón.

_Oh ya me acuerdo, Jinpachi, tu bisabuelo.

_Sí

_Muy bien, vayamos a verlo.

_¿Entonces te quedas, Jun?

_Que quede claro que sólo me quedo por mi hijo

_Claro, claro.

_No me gusta ese tonito tuyo, Lee

Lee sonrió, dejando al descubierto su perfecta e inmaculada dentadura.

_Estupendo, entonces ahora solo hay que esperar a Kazuya para saber donde van a dormir tu y el pequeño travieso. Aunque tengo una ligera de donde vas a dormir tu_Lee esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa.

_Lee, espero por tu bien que no estés insinuando lo que creo que estás insinuando_Jun entrecerró los ojos peligrosamente.

En una sala enorme apenas iluminada por los últimos rayos de luz del sol se distinguía una silueta enorme. La silueta se volteó cuando sintió unos pasos acercarse y vio a Kazuya con un niño muy pequeño en brazos.

_Hola Kazuya.

_Jinpachi. Te traigo a tu bisnieto. Vamos Jin, saluda al viejo.

_Hola señor Jinpachi

_Nunca has tenido respeto por tus mayores Kazuya_dijo el mayor ó con detenimiento al niño.

_Vaya, no me hubiera esperado tener un bisnieto y menos tan guapo.

_¿Qué insinuas con eso?_Kazuya entrecerró los ojos, o se lo había imaginado o su abuelo acababa de llamarlo feo.

_¿Yo? nada, imaginaciones tuyas.

_Claro, como no.

Jin observaba muy divertido la interacción de los dos adultos.

_Creo que es hora de que este jovencito cene y aprovechando la ocasión deberíamos cenar todos juntos, en familia. ¿Qué opinas muchachito?_preguntó el anciano

_Sí,estaría bien

_Je, parco en palabras cuando quiere_Kazuya

_Son las nueve, deberíamos bajar a cenar_anunció Lee

_Sí, además tengo que decirle unas cuantas verdades a un personaje

_Cántaselas en la intimidad de vuestro dormitorio

_LEE CHAOLAN! ESPERA A QUE TE COJA GRANDÍSIMO CANALLA, DEGENERADO!

Jun Kazama persiguió a Lee hasta el piso de abajo, donde ya se encontraban Jinpachi, muy divertido por la situación, Kazuya, al que no le hizo ni la mínima gracia al haber malinterpretado las palabras de Jun, y el pequeño Jin, quien no sabía de que iba el asunto.

_Ahora ya estamos todos, podemos ir al comedor, personalmente me muero de hambre_dijo Jinpachi.

Entraron en el comedor civilizadamente, siendo el primero Jinpachi, seguido de Lee que iba silbando la canción Love is in the Air, y acabando la comitiva (xD) Kazuya, Jun y Jin que iba caminando.

Hubo algunos problemas a la hora de elegir asiento, no por falta de sitio precisamente recordemos que es la mansión de Kazuya Mishima, Jin quería sentarse junto a su bisabuelo,Lee prefería estar cerca de Jun, Kazuya se iba a sentar al lado de la mujer y eso era una orden, Jun se acercó a su hijo y Jinpachi observó el pandemonium que se formó a continuación con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro.

_LEE MUEVE EL CULO_gritó un enfadado Kazuya, su hermano le hizo un corte de mangas, lo que ocasionó que Kazuya le hiciese un placaje, lo tumbase en el suelo y le diera un par de puñetazos.

_KAZUYA, YA BASTA DE VIOLENCIA, HAY UN NIÑO DELANTE!_bramó Jun

_No pasa nada mami

_Calla Jin.

_PUES QUE LEE SE APARTE DE ESTE SITIO, AQUÍ ME SIENTO YO!_Señaló el sitio que estaba a la derecha de donde se encontraba Jun

_Yo creo que hay mucho sitio donde sentarse sin falta de peleas_dijo la mujer

_Pero yo me siento a tu lado y Jin al lado mio_Sentenció el heredero del imperio Mishima

_Y el abuelo a mi otro lado_dijo Jin con tono autoritario

_Déjame decirte una cosa Kazuya, yo me voy a sentar al otro lado de la hermosa Jun

_LEE TU TE VAS AL INFIERNO!

_KAZUYA!

Mientras tanto el niño se acercó al mayor del grupo y se sentó a su lado.

_Los adultos son unos ruidosos_dijo el pequeño

_En especial esos dos muchachos_Jinpachi dijo refiriéndose a Kazuya y Lee que en esos momentos estaban en medio de una lluvia de patadas y puñetazos.

_¿También sabes quien es mi papá?

_Claro, pero eso sólo te lo pueden decir tus padres.

_Oh ¿me lo dirán pronto?

_Eso espero.

Mientras esta conversación tenía lugar, Jun había conseguido separar a los dos hermanos a base de chantajes y y Jinpachi miraron atentamente lo que sucedería a continuación.

_Kazuya, siéntate al lado de Jin, Lee, al lado de Kazuya y yo...

_Al lado mío_dijo Lee

_Lee..._gruñó Kazuya

_Yo me sentaré al otro lado de Jinpachi. Buen provecho._Más chula que un ocho, Jun se sentó al lado del mayor y Kazuya y Lee rumiaron su descontento pero se sentaron en sus lugares asignados.

_Tienes un excelente poder de convición, Jun_opinó Jinpachi

_Jun, esto no es justo_Se quejó Kazuya, que estaba enfrente de Jun.

_Te fastidias.

_¿Por qué me pusiste al lado de este?_lloriqueó Lee

_Te jodes hermanito, la señora de la casa ha hablado, pese al error de haberse sentado en el lado equivocado_dijo Kaz

_YO NO SOY LA SEÑORA DE LA CASA, KAZUYA

_Ah pero lo serás

_En tus sueños Mishima

_No es que no sea divertido todo este asunto pero el niño y yo tenemos hambre y necesitamos ir a dormir antes que los demás, asi que si no les importa..._Habló Jinpachi

Kazuya iba a tocar la campanita para que trajeran la cena pero Jin se adelantó y la zarandeó con fuerza.

_Bueno pues ya está ordenada._se rió Lee.

_¿No será verdura no? odio la verdura_se quejó Jin con cara de asco

_La verdura es buena para ti que estás en etapa de crecimiento_le dijo su madre

_La verdura será buena para los conejos pero no para mi_se cruzó de brazos

_Oye Kazuya ¿dónde se van a instalar Jun y el niño?_preguntó Lee con malicia, Kazuya miró malvadamente a Jun antes de responder.

_Evidentemente mi estimada Jun dormirá en mi alcoba, en cuanto a Jin hay un pequeño cuarto justo al lado.

_¿QUÉ? yo no voy a dormir contigo, y Jin no va a dormir él solo en una habitación, tiene su cuna.

_Pues ponemos la maldita cuna en nuestra habitación

_QUE NO VOY A DORMIR CONTIGO ¿ESTÁS SORDO?

_Oigo perfectamente pero es el único lugar en el que vas a dormir y es una órden.

_¿O qué? ¿me vas a obligar?_se burló la chica

_Suena interesante, me gustaría que hicieras que te obligara...

_Degenerado!

_¿Realmente creen que este tema debe ser discutido delante de un niño?_preguntó Lee. Kazuya y Jun lo miraron de mala manera.

_Tiene gracia que seas tú quien nos diga eso cuando también fuiste tú el que ocasionó dicha conversación a sabiendas de lo que iba a suceder_dijo Kazuya a su hermano.

En ese momento varios sirvientes pasaron al comedor a servir la cena para alegría de Jinpachi.


	3. Chapter 3

_¿Realmente creen que este tema debe ser discutido delante de un niño?_preguntó Lee. Kazuya y Jun lo miraron de mala manera.

_Tiene gracia que seas tú quien nos diga eso cuando también fuiste tú el que ocasionó dicha conversación a sabiendas de lo que iba a suceder_dijo Kazuya a su hermano.

En ese momento varios sirvientes pasaron al comedor a servir la cena para alegría de Jinpachi.

-Menos mal, me moría de hambre-exclamó el anciano, los demás lo miraron con gotitas de sudor resbalando por su frente.

-Por lo menos no es verdura-comentó Jin

-Intenta que no se te caiga la comida encima-le comentó su madre

-Siempre se lo puede dar Kazuya-dijo Lee mientras miraba a su hermano de reojo

-Yo no se cebar a un niño-se defendió este último

-Siempre es un buen momento-Lee se sirvió un par de filetes de la bandeja y empezó a comer.

-tengo sed-se quejó el pequeño del le sirvió el agua en la copa y le ayudó a tomá se burló.

-Muy bien Kazuya, sigue así y serás una niñera excelente-Chaolan acabó tumbado en el suelo boca arriba con la nariz sangrando.

Jun suspiró.

Jinpachi tomó su copa de vino tinto y bebió mientras observaba la escena. Jin miró la copa de su bisabuelo con el ceño fruncido. Kazuya y Lee se lanzaban puñetazos por encima la mesa y de vez en cuando alguna patada por debajo de la misma.

-¿Puedo beber eso rojo?

-No, Jin, no puedes, es para mayores-dijo Jun

-Oh vaya.

Después de un buen rato, los dos hermanos dejaron de pelearse y pudieron cenar todos tranquilos, salvo alguna que otra obscenidad repartida por los dos hermanos, la cena fue en silencio.

-Uff, estoy lleno-suspiró el anciano

-Tú a dormir-ordenó Jun a su hijo, este estaba bostezando.

-Sí, mamá-el niño se bajó de la silla y alzó los brazos a Kazuya, pidiendo sin palabras que lo aupara,este lo alzó y Jin cerró los ojos, apoyado en el pecho de su padre, el pulgar en la boca.

-Ahhh que bonita estampa-declaró Chaolan lo que le valió otro otra visita al suelo.

-Bueno muchachos, este anciano se va a dormir también, mi cuerpo no aguanta muchos trotes-Jinpachi se despidió y salió del comedor.

Los demás también salieron, y en el vestíbulo Lee lanzó otro de sus comentarios:

-Que durmais bien, si teneis frío daros calor mutuamente y si...-no pudo acabar la frase. Al suelo, otra vez, por un puñetazo de Kazuya...otra vez.

Cuando se recuperó lo suficiente Lee se marchó después de dar las buenas noches y alborotarle el pelo al niño dormido. Jun miró fijamente a Kazuya.

-Señalame el dormitorio MÍO y de Jin

Kazuya alzó una ceja, divertido.

-Mi alcoba como he dicho antes, además son las 12:15 de la noche ¿no querrás armar un alboroto? o que los criados se despierten para prepararte una habitación.-La miró ufano.

-Mañana quiero una habitación para mí y para mi hijo Kazuya Mishima, ya que me vas a obligar a quedarme aquí lo menos que puedes hacer es ser hospitalario.

Kazuya la tomó del brazo, sujetando al niño con el otro, y la guió hasta su alcoba, situada dos pisos más arriba.

Jun observó la habitación y quedó sorprendida por el lujo que allí había, no que el resto de la mansión no fuese lujosa pero en una habitación a ella le parecía que sobraba.¡Diablos,si esa alcoba era del tamaño de su casa!

Los armarios, de ébano, eran gigantescos, la lámpara de araña que colgaba del techo igual, los ventanales ocupaban casi toda la pared y afuera de los ventanales había un pequeño balcón...y si te lo preguntas, la cama era monstruosa, gigantesca de doseles negros, la cabecera y las finas columnas de las que caían los doseles eran de blanco marfil...no, espera, SON de marfil.

Todo ello rodeado del tono purpúreo de las paredes, muy gótico todo pensó Jun.

-¿Te gusta nuestra habitación?-inquirió Kazuya, a quien no le pasó desapercibido la mirada de asombro de Jun. Esta se giró y lo miró.

-Muy bonita...y no es "nuestra habitación"-gruñó por lo bajito para no despertar al niño

-Acostúmbrate Jun, esta es nuestra habitación, y tú eres la futura señora de la casa, tenlo presente

Jun bufó.

-Ahora respecto a tu ropa de dormir...no está aquí-El hombre le lanzó una mirada libidinosa-Digamos que me "olvidé" de recogerla de tu casa.

-¿Qué? ¿y ahora que me pongo?

-Fácil, nada.

-No pienso dormir desnuda en tu cama, bastante tengo ya con tener que dormir contigo como para encima hacerlo desnuda-siseó enfadada

-Bueno, nadie dijo que fuéramos a dormir

-Tú...tú...eres...arrgg eres imposible-Jun se llevó las manos a la cabeza, desesperada, mientras Kazuya la observaba divertido.

-No te preocupes, hoy no hay más remedio que sólo dormir pues el niño tiene que dormir con nosotros, pero mañana ya tendrá su cuarto listo.-Arqueó las cejas.

-Y yo también-murmuró ella por lo bajo, Kazuya fingió no haberla oído.


	4. Chapter 4 Jin soy tu padre

En al anterior capítulo...

-Tú...tú...eres...arrgg eres imposible-Jun se llevó las manos a la cabeza, desesperada, mientras Kazuya la observaba divertido.

-No te preocupes, hoy no hay más remedio que sólo dormir pues el niño tiene que dormir con nosotros, pero mañana ya tendrá su cuarto listo.-Arqueó las cejas.

-Y yo también-murmuró ella por lo bajo, Kazuya fingió no haberla oído.

Capítulo 4 Jin...yo soy tu padre (xD)

Disclaimer: Tekken no me pertenece, obvio, si me perteneciese Jun Kazama, Kazuya y Jin serían una familia como dios manda ^^ y Kazuya y su hijo tendrían las típicas discusiones padre-hijo pero no se intentarían matar ni se darían semejantes palizas.

La frase yo soy tu padre tampoco me pertenece, todo para George Lucas y Star wars ^^

Ahora si, el capítulo.

Jun se metió debajo de las sábanas, esquivando las manos ansiosas de Kazuya quien se había acostado unos segundos antes. Jin se encontraba en el medio de ellos dos pero no fue obstáculo para las inquietas manos masculinas que serpenteaban buscando la cintura de Jun.

-Kazuya, estáte quieto, me gustaría poder dormir sin tener que preocuparme por tus huidizas manos.

-Sólo estaba acomodándome-se quejó él.

-Pues acomódate solo- le dio la espalda y por eso no vio la sonrisa que comenzaba a formarse en el rostro del hombre.

-Muy bien, ya veremos como te las arreglas mañana o el resto de las noches para mantener mis manos lejos de tí.

Jun farfulló algo acerca de una habitación.

La mujer no tardó en quedarse dormida, lo mismo sucedió con Kazuya que se quedó dormido abrazando el cuerpecito de su hijo.

Demasiado pronto para el gusto de Kazuya dieron las 8, zarandeó con suavidad a su hijo para despertarlo y a Jun le plantó un beso en la boca, haciendo que esta despertara de golpe y le diera los buenos días con un tortazo que resonó en toda la habitación. Jin ladeó la cabeza y preguntó, extrañado por esa reacción.

-¿Por qué le pegas?

-No preguntes, no lo entenderías-le dijo su madre mientras su padre se frotaba la mejilla

-Buenos días a tí también querida. Pasa tu primero al baño si quieres.

Jun lo miró con recelo y pasó al cuarto de aseo a darse una ducha, después de coger algo de miró a su hijo, que se hallaba ocupado frotándose los ojos.

-Bien, campeón, cuando salga tu madre, entramos nosotros y después de habernos aseado bajaremos a desayunar y te llevaré a la guardería nueva.

Jin asintió.

Kazuya empezó a sacar la ropa para él y para el niño y cuando Jun hubo terminado, pasó con Jin a la ducha.

Tardaron poco más de media hora en estar los dos listos, y los tres juntos bajaron al comedor a desayunar, encontrándose a un adormilado Lee y a un risueño Jinpachi por el camino.

-Quiero cereales y cola cao-pidió Jin tímidamente a su madre

-Claro cariño-Jun miró a Kazuya, este asintió en silencio y fue a las cocinas a ordenar el desayuno del niño.

-No tardarán.-Dijo,mientras se sentaba enfrente de Jun y cargaba a Jin en el regazo.

Lee bostezó y se sentó a un lado de Kazuya, Jinpachi se sentó en el otro lado y Jun al lado del anciano.

-Bueno Jun, dime ¿qué tal esta primera noche? ¿es cómoda la cama?_preguntó Lee con se sonrojó furiosamente y estaba a punto de replicarle cuando Kazuya estalló en risas.

Jin cabeceaba, estaba a punto de quedarse dormido cuando llegaron los criados a servir el desayuno.

-Colacao, colacao-celebró dando palmadas

Jun se tomó un café con leche mientras que Jinpachi, Kazuya y Lee tomaron cafés solos bien cargados.

-Esto revive a un muerto-exclamó Jinpachi mientras agarraba una magdalena

Jun miró con asco a Lee que se estaba comiendo dos magdalenas casi a la vez con voracidad.

Kazuya estaba ocupado dandóle los cereales a Jin.

-¿No te enseñaron a comer civilizadamente?-amonestó la mujer a la miró con indiferencia y se encogió de hombros.

Kazuya terminó de darle el desayuno a su hijo y se puso a tomar su café y a coger alguna magdalena antes de que no quedara ninguna de las que le gustaban pero llegó tarde. Miró a su hermano con odio, quien tenía parte de la cara llena de chocolate, el relleno de las magdalenas favoritas de Kazuya.

- ¡Te has comido todas las de chocolate! ¡bastardo!

-Te fastidias, haberte espabilado-Lee se relamió

-¡Te voy a partir la cara, miserable!

-¿Que ejemplo sería ese para tu hijo?-Lee se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y se echó las manos a la abrió mucho los ojos, alarmada, mientras que Kazuya quedaba helado, Jinpachi miró con desaprobación a Lee y Jin miraba a Kazuya.

-¿Tú eres mi papá?-preguntó, Kazuya lo miró a él y luego a Jun, después volvió la mirada a su hijo.

-Sí, Jin...yo soy tu padre

El niño quedó en silencio durante un rato que se hizo eterno para Kazuya,luego gritó y le echó los bracitos al cuello.

-¡Tengo un papá, tengo un papá!-canturreó el niño feliz, abrazando a su padre.

A Jun se le escapó una lagrimita que se apresuró a limpiar.

Kazuya respiró aliviado y contento.

Jinpachi miró la escena con los ojos brillantes de felicidad.

Lee miró a su hermano de reojo, esperando un puñetazo por bocazas.

Jin se puso el abrigo y se acercó corriendo a su padre, este lo alzó en brazos y Jin se abrazó a él.

-¿Listo para ir a la guardería?

-Sí, papá

Kazuya se emocionó al oir a su hijo decirle de esa manera. Carraspeó.

-Pues nos vamos, despídete de tu bisabuelo y de tu madre.

-Y de su tío.-agregó Lee

-Tú te puedes perder por ahí.

-Adios abuelo (asi llama el niño a Jinpachi), adios mamá...-miró al suelo un momento y levantó la vista-Siento lo que te dije el otro día-musitó. Jun se acercó y le besó en las dos mejillas.

-¿Y de mi no te despides, pequeño demonio?-preguntó lo miró un momento.

-Piérdete-exclamó en referencia a lo que su padre le había dicho a su tío abrió la boca, sorprendido al igual que sonrió divertido y Kazuya chocó la mano con la de su hijo.

-Muy bien dicho, hijo.


	5. capítulo 5 Conociendo nuevos amigos

En el capítulo anterior...

-¿Y de mi no te despides, pequeño demonio?-preguntó lo miró un momento.

-Piérdete-exclamó en referencia a lo que su padre le había dicho a su tío abrió la boca, sorprendido al igual que sonrió divertido y Kazuya chocó la mano con la de su hijo.

-Muy bien dicho, hijo.

Capítulo 5 Conociendo nuevos amigos

-¿Listo para ir a la guardería?-preguntó Kazuya a su hijo

-Síiiii, guardería nueva, guardería nueva-exclamó el pequeño, muy contento.

Kazuya cargó a Jin y su pequeña mochila y salió de la mansióó a su hijo en la silla para niños del coche en el asiento de atrás y le fijó a la silla. Se sentó en el asiento del conductor, arrancó el auto y miró a su hijo antes de ponerse en marcha.

Mientras tanto en la mansión Mishima, Jun se hallaba preocupada.

- No sé Lee, ¿y si a Jin no le gusta la nueva guardería?

-¿Cómo no le va a gustar? allí nadie se meterá con él por no tener padre, menos ahora que si lo tiene, además de que hará muchos amigos ya verás.

-Tal vez tengas razón

-Claro que la tengo, cuando el niño vuelva de su primer día seguro que te cuenta que hizo amigos.

Guardería Mishima:

Kazuya sacó a un alborotado Jin del auto, lo puso en el suelo y le colgó la mochila en los hombros. Lo agarró por una manita y lo llevó a la entrada de la guardería, allí se arrodilló frente a su hijo y le dijo:

-No tengas miedo, te tratarán como te mereces, cuando vuelva a buscarte quiero oirte decir que has hecho amigos ¿me has oído Jin?

-Sí, papá, haré muchos amigos-Jin sonrió de oreja a oreja y corrió hacia un niño pelirrojo a presentarse.

Kazuya siguió al niño.

-Hola, soy Jin-dijo el morenito a su compañero, este lo miro con curiosidad

-Hola, yo me llamo Hwoarang, es mi primer día en la guardería

-El mío también- Ambos niños se pusieron a charlar animadamente ante la atenta mirada de Kazuya y el hombre que estaba cerca del niño pelirrojo

-Usted es Kazuya Mishima ¿me equivoco?-se presentó el hombre de cabello algo grisáceo

-No, no se equivoca ¿y usted es...?

-Baek do san, soy el padrino del pelirrojo

-¿Su padre no pudo traerlo?

-Lamentablemente tanto su padre como su madre fallecieron a los pocos días de nacer Hwoarang en un accidente de auto.

-Lo lamento.

-Gracias. ¿Ese pequeño es su hijo?

-Sí.

-Me alegra verlos tan animados el uno con el otro, el pobre Hwoarang estaba aterrorizado de venir a la guardería, no es muy sociable.

-Con Jin ocurría lo mismo.

De pronto salió una de las cuidadoras a anunciar que era hora de entrar a clase y los padres se despidieron de sus hijos hasta la hora de vio con orgullo que su hijo entraba al lado de Hwoarang, aun charlando animadamente.

-Silencio niños, ya seguirán charlando mientras hacen sus actividades, ahora nos toca é yo. Mi nombre es Michelle Chang y soy una de las encargadas de cuidaros y vuestra tutora. Dividánse en dos filas, una de niños y la otra de niñas, por favor.

Todos los niños y niñas obedecieron.

-Saldrán en orden, primero un niño, se presenta y luego una niña y hace lo mismo, así que hay más niños que niñas asi que los niños seguirán presentándose hasta que todos nos conozcamos ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí señorita Chang-exclamaron al unísono.

-Bien que empiece el primero.

Un niño con cabello rubio y peinado alto fue el primero en salir a la palestra

-Mi nombre es Paul Phoenix y emmm...-el niño dudó y miró a Michelle, esta le sonrió comprensiblemente.

- Y bien Paul, que es lo que te gusta

-¡Las motos!-exclamó alegre-¡Me encantan las motos!

-Bien puedes sentarte donde gustes, siempre y cuando sea en la mesa azul-le señaló las dos mesas que se hayaban a la izquierda de las dos filas de niñ correteó y se sentó en la mesa azul.

Una niña salió a continuación.

-Me llamo Julia Chang, y la señorita es mi mamá.Me gustan los árboles y los animalitos

-Muy bien Julia, ve a sentarte a la mesa rosa.

Así pasó un largo rato, con niños y niñas presentándose, Forest Law, Nina Williams, el psicótico Bryan Fury, Anna Williams, hermana de Nina y dos años menor, y por fin el turno de Jin.

Jin era un manojo de nervios cuando subió al estrado.

-Hola, me llamo Jin...

-¿Y tu apellido Jin?-preguntó la cuidadora

-No sé...mi mamá es Kazama y mi papá es Mishima, lo conocí hace poco asi que no sé...- Jin se puso al borde de la histeria y sus ojitos se llenaron de lagrimas.

-Tranquilo Jin, no pasa nada, Jin Mishima.

-Eso tranquilo amigo-animó Hwoarang

Hwoarang subió al estrado antes de tiempo, era el último niño de todos modos, y se presentó

-Me llamo Hwoarang, soy un amigo de Jin, y como no tengo padres me cuida mi padrino Baek Do San

La valentía de su amigo al declarar ante todos que no tenía padres animó un poquito a Jin, eso y que además Hwoarang lo había nombrado como su amigo.

-Muy bien y que es lo que más os gusta-preguntó Michelle tratando de calmar a un todavía nervioso Jin

-A mi me encantan los videojuegos de lucha, quiero ser un maestro de artes marciales.

- Pues...a mi me gusta pasar tiempo con mi bisabuelo y mi papá

-Muy noble por tu parte Jin, eres un niño muy bueno y valiente.

De todas formas a Jin no había manera de quitarle los nervios y Michelle comenzó a preocuparse.

Jin y Hwoarang se fueron a sentar a la mesa azul, Jin se sentó al lado de Forest Law y Hwoarang quedó entre Jin y Bryan Fury

-Sois 5 niños y 3 niñas, de todas maneras mañana vendrán nuevos compañeros que por motivos personales no pudieron estar aqui hoy. Decidme vuestra edad por favor.

Todos los niños le dijeron a la señorita su edad, que eran las siguientes:

Paul Phoenix: 2 años y 2 meses

Julia Chang: 2 años

Forest Law: 3 años

Nina Williams: 3 años y 6 meses

Bryan Fury: 4 años

Anna Williams: 1 año

Jin Mishima: 1 año y 6 meses

Hwoarang Do San: 1 año y 8 meses

-Vaya se nos ha ido la mañana volando en las presentaciones, teneis media hora libre para que os conozcais y jugueis en el parque infantil.

La mamá de Julia los llevó a todos al parque infantil para que se entretuvieran y tomaran un aperitivo antes del almuerzo que era varias horas después.

Hwoarang intentaba que Jin comiera unas patatas pero este estaba deprimido.

-Vamos amigo, come alguna están muy ricas.

-No tengo hambre, he hecho el ridículo, mi papá se avergonzará de mi...snif, snif-sollozó Jin

-Venga no digas tonterías, es normal que estuvieras confuso, no llores Jin.-El pelirrojo intentaba consolarlo.

Michelle escuchó la conversación de los dos niños y el estado del pequeño Jin asi que decidió que lo que mejor podía hacer era llamar a los padres para que lo tranquilizaran y en caso de extrema necesidad que lo llevaran a casa.

-Mami-llamó Julia-¿A dónde vas?

-Tengo que hacer una llamada, vete con tus compañeros. ¿Por qué no vas a hacerte amiga de Jin y Hwoarang?

-Sí, voy, ese niño, Jin está muy triste, me da penita-Julia se dirigió a donde estaban los chicos.

Mansión Mishima:

Lee fue el más rápido en tomar el teléfono y lo descolgó.

-Mansión Mishima, Lee Chaolan al habla ¿quién es? oh la guardería un momento.-Lee tapó el teléfono y llamó a Kazuya a gritos.

-¿Quién es?-le preguntó a su hermano

-La guardería, parece que hay algún problema con Jin

-¿Qué? dame eso-Kazuya le arrebató de malos modos el teléfono y contestó-¿Qué ocurre con mi hijo? sí, de acuerdo, voy inmediatamente para allá- colgó.

-¿Qué le ha pasado?

-Una crisis nerviosa. Al parecer cuando le tocó presentarse no sabía cual era su apellido y se puso nervioso y entró en pánico. Avisa a Jun y a Jinpachi, yo salgo para la guardería.

Kazuya salió corriendo murmurando por lo bajo que era un imbécil por no decirle a su hijo que ahora era un Mishima.

Guardería Mishima:

-Jin ¿puedes venir por favor?-lo llamó Michelle, el niño se acercó acompañado de Julia y Hwoarang

-Si, señorita

-Acabo de llamar a tu papá y vendrá a verte, te avisaré cuando llegue.

-Muy bien señorita

-Yo te hago compañía Jin mientras esperas-dijo el pelirrojo

- Y yo también, somos amigos.-dijo con seguridad Julia, Michelle se enorgulleció de su hija y fue a la entrada a esperar a Kazuya.

15 Minutos después, Kazuya derrapaba con el auto en el patio y salía disparado del coche, cerrando la puerta de un portazo se dirigió a donde lo esperaba Michelle.

-Espere en la sala de espera, voy a buscar a Jin

Kazuya asintió y empezó a pasear de un lado a otro mientras esperaba a que apareciera su hijo.

-¿Papá?-Jin asomó la cabeza con cautela en la sala y su padre se lanzó a abrazarle.

-¿Qué te ocurre, hijo? ¿estás bien?

Jin le contó lo ocurrido y Kazuya sintió unas ganas urgentes de romperse la cabeza contra la pared.

-No Jin, escucha, ni yo ni tu madre ni nadie de la familia se siente avergonzado de ti, es más, todo lo contrario ya que has hecho un amigo nada más pisar la guardería. Es culpa mía, debía haberte avisado de que ahora eres un Mishima, en el registro ya figuras así, pero no pensé que eso te pudiera ocasionar algún problema.

-Ahora tengo dos amigos, Hwoarang y Julia

-Me alegro mucho. ¿Quieres irte a casa o quieres quedarte?

-Me quedo.

-Así me gusta.

Kazuya dio un último abrazo a su hijo y llamó a Michelle.

-Jin ya se ha tranquilizado y va a quedarse hasta la hora de salir, si surge algún otro problema avíseme y vendré a recogerlo para llevarlo a casa.

-De acuerdo señor Mishima. Vamos Jin tus amigos te esperan.

-Sí-Jin sonrió a su padre y salió corriendo rumbo al aula donde ya estaban todos los niños.

-¡Jin!-gritaron Hwoarang y Julia nada más verle, corrieron hacia él.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntaron al unísono

-Sí, ya estoy bien

Jin les contó a sus nuevos y únicos, por el momento,amigos lo que sucedió con su padre.

-¿Ves? ya te dije que no se iba a avergonzar de ti-dijo Hwoarang con suficiencia.


End file.
